Find You
by BlueTights
Summary: Kensi is still in Afghanistan and gets a surprise months after Christmas. Fluff. Densi One Shot. Read and Review. Merry Christmas!


Just a quick little story. I do not own anything the show, the characters, the musicians or the songs named in this story.

xoxo- Merry Christmas!

A couple months had gone by. Kensi had spoken to Deeks on Christmas Eve, and unfortunately she hadn't heard from him since. Rather, she hadn't had any chances to call him. Sure there had been many times she had tried to call but Granger would catch her and give her something else to busy herself with. She was getting extremely discouraged. Not only discouraged but she missed her partner. She missed her family back home, and as she would dwell on that, and just how much the people in LA mean to her, she would get hung up on the fact that truly, Deeks was her other half. Night after night, she couldn't ever get her other half out of her mind, and I mean how could she. He was the one who held her heart, (and knife). He was the one who made her smile even when she was trying her best not to because her mood was just bleh somedays. He was the one who could make her laugh, make her sometimes be shy and make her absolutely melt. It broke her heart that it had been so long since she had even heard his voice.

It had been bad enough with Sabatino constantly trying to hit on her. She continued to put him off, and each time she did, even though Kensi knew she could take care of herself, she wished that Deeks could be there to just tell him to 'back off'. She sat inside at a desk, she had opened a book to read as this was one of the few nights they had off. She was told that they would have this night off for about a month and so she looked forward to it. At the same time not, she wouldn't have anything to do, to busy herself with to keep her mind off home, to keep her mind off Deeks. As she turned the page to her book she began tapping her foot to the rhythm, but 'wait' she froze for a second. There was no rhythm here, it was coming from outside. She looked around and no one was inside with her, and she began to hear instruments. She scrunched her face up a little looking around and then finally deciding to put the book down and go check out what was going on outside.

Behind the stage, he stood anxiously. He was rubbing his hands inside his jean pockets and then constantly biting his inner cheek. When Kensi left, Deeks tried everything he could to beat the system and get in touch with Kensi. Nothing worked. He got one phone call from her at Christmas, which he was so thankful for, but since then, nothing. One night he was searching the googles, and came across the website for USO. He hadn't planned on attending this one but it just felt right. He had spent two months donating his extra time and money helping out the service. Even though Kensi was just in Afghanistan as an agent, he still began to realize more clearly what service men and women and their families go through with their loved ones overseas. He had heard about several music artists going to sing for the men and women and for some reason this one stood out. He knew that it would be a hit or miss. He would see Kensi or he wouldn't and if he did, he may be condemned for it, and if he didn't, well he spent four days of his paid vacation time serving those who serve his country. He blew into his hands, there was a wind out tonight and he spied the two American flags in the distance blowing in the wind. He was ready to step out onto the stage with the organization, and then step down to the side and hope and pray that he would see his beautiful brown eyed girlfriend.

Tim Mcgraw and Blake Shelton came onto the stage. The crowd roared. This was a big treat.

It was time, he nodded to the man who put it together and stepped out.

She stepped out of the trailer and squinted her eyes. In the other corner of the camp there was a stage and a whole section of soldiers. There were sounds of guitars and clapping. She smiled and walked around the corner. There was a USO flag hanging over the stage and her heart was instantly warmed. Not only did this remind her a little of home, but she knew that it was a big surprise and treat for all the men and women serving who had been stationed here way longer than she had been here. She strolled in to the concert and stood on the sides of all the chairs.

Blake Shelton sat in the chair after singing, "Sure be cool if ya did," and he began to give a little speech thanking everyone for their service. Kensi smiled and looked around at all the unfamiliar, yet familiar faces that she had grown accustomed to. She thought she myswell enjoy this night. The concert was in a small space, with fences on either side and rows of chairs in the middle. All the seats were taken with soldiers and so Kensi decided to wait along the fence on the sideline. She crossed her arms and began listening to the next song.

Blake began to sing, "Maybe surrounded by a million people, I still feel all alone, I wanna go home, oh I miss you, you know." Kensi felt tears well up in her eyes and then they spilled over down her face. Whether she liked it or not, there was no way she could forget Deeks tonight. The song said exactly what she was feeling.

The song went on, "And it feels just like I'm living someone else's life, It's like I just stepped outside when everything was going right." That got Kensi, she choked back her sobs and slid her back down the fence and began to cry.

Deeks was standing on the back right of the stage, swaying to the music when in the corner of his eye he saw a figure move. He squinted to the fences. The song had just ended and Blake began to speak a little more about the program and told a story of his lifelong veteran friend.

Deeks wanted to listen, he did, but his mind was swirling and his heart was racing, could it be? He asked himself. He squinted a little more to see the brunette sitting on the dusty ground, and

Deeks thought, ' Maybe just maybe, since she is away from all the soldiers.' If it wasn't her, he reasoned with himself, he could still ask the lady if she was okay. So it was decided. He was going up to this mystery woman, and he hoped and prayed that it would be his Kensi. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and slowly began walking down the steps as a new song began to play. He didn't want to run or do anything out of the ordinary and look suspicious. That is the last thing he needed here.

So he began walking as Tim came out and started to sing, with him walked Faith Hill, and so they began, "I need you, like a lighthouse on a coast, like the Father and the Son need the Holy Ghost, I need you." As Deeks got closer and closer he subconsciously began to whisper, "Kensi...Kensi."

Kensi's head shot up. 'No way', she thought. She rubbed her eyes clear of tears. "Deeks!" She yelled and as she tried to get up to her feet quickly, he sprinted towards her.

"Kensi!" He yelled back and slid over to her and dropped down to his knees to be on her level.

"How did you find me?" She hadn't smiled that big since they had shared their first night together.

Deeks loved that, He tried to talk and only rambling came out, "I just, I….I couldn't give up."

Deeks said cupping her face with his hands. Kensi looked around to make sure Granger was no where in sight, so that Deeks would have a small chance of not getting in trouble upon his arrival back, but as she looked into his eyes, he convinced her that, that did not matter.

"Kens….." he whispered in her ear as he closed his eyes, and she pulled his head back just to kiss him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. "This is like a dream" she whispered to him in a break.

Just like at the restaurant the night they first got together, Kensi stood up and took Deeks hand in hers, she looked at him with steamy love and smirked leading him back to her bunk room. She knew they only had 2 more hours before he would be back on the plane with the USO and it would be another who knows how long, before she could see the love of her life and best friend again. And as she thought these things to herself, Tim began to sing, "My Best Friend."

Merry Christmas all, I came up with this yesterday and had to write it, and even though I haven't written in awhile, I wanted to get the idea out. Hopefully it was fluffy. I have to get back into the groove! Anyways, thanks for reading! :) Please review!


End file.
